


like you so much better when you're naked

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Last night, you remember the party, right?  You got a little tipsy, and we had sex.”  Nanase sounds completely nonchalant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like you so much better when you're naked

The first sensation Toukai has upon waking up is a dull, throbbing pain. He scrunches his eyes closed tighter and wills it to go away: predictably, it doesn’t. Without opening his eyes, he feels around for the glass of water he keeps on his nightstand.

He doesn’t find it. He also doesn’t find his nightstand. He does find a lump that feels suspiciously warm and person-shaped.

He recaps what he’s learned so far:

One, he’s not in his own bed.

Two, he’s in bed with someone else.

This bears actually looking.

He doesn’t recognize the bedroom, which is half bed and half massive computer, but he does recognize the messy mop of white hair on the person snoozing beside him. He’d like to deny it for a bit longer, but the man rolls over and exposes a star-shaped birthmark under his eye, and there’s only one person Toukai knows with that trait.

Okay. He’s in bed with Nanase. Probably in Nanase’s bedroom. He’s learning things by the second-

What the hell is he doing in bed with Nanase?!

Toukai is about to scream something to that effect at him, but the chirping of a bird outside reminds him that he has a headache and volume is not his friend right now. Instead he just shoves Nanase until he groans and looks up at him, still half-asleep.

“Mm… Good morning, Dad.” Nanase yawns.

Normally Toukai would yell at him for the nickname, but this doesn’t fall under ‘normal’ and there are more important things to be angry about. “What. Are we doing. In bed together.”

“You fell asleep here,” says Nanase.

“Why was I in your bed to begin with?!” Volume is a lost cause. His headache will just have to suffer.

“Last night, you remember the party, right? You got a little tipsy, and we had sex.” Nanase sounds completely nonchalant.

Toukai is stunned into complete silence for a few moments, before managing to choke out, “What.”

.”Maybe more than a little,” says Nanase. “Still basically what happened.”

“You’re lying.” It’s true that Toukai can’t remember much of what went on last night beyond the beginning of the party, and he does remember having some alcohol, but there’s no way he would…

Nanase pushes off the blankets. There are white stains on his stomach that Toukai is not quite enough in denial to interpret as anything other than incriminating and decisive evidence.

“Oh,” he says, for lack of anything else to say.

“I should shower, this is kind of gross,” says Nanase. “Too bad you don’t remember anything, it was fun- wait, I can fix that!”

Toukai is not very fond of Nanase rooting around in his head. He’s even less fond of him putting thoughts there, even if they are technically his own.

He is about to complain about both those things when memories of being underneath Nanase, Nanase inside of him and somehow knowing exactly how to move to make him cry out, and the exact moment he caused those stains flood his mind. He turns a bright red and covers his face.

When he’s sure no more intimate memories are coming and his expression is under control, he looks through his fingers at Nanase’s smiling face. “I hate it when you do that.”

“I just thought it was sad you were missing out. Sensitivity can be measured, so sex is one of the things I’m actually good at,” says Nanase.

Normally Toukai would doubt that, but after those memories he doesn’t feel up to debating it.

“You know, you’ve got a hard-”

“I know and I don’t want you to do anything about it. Leave me alone.”

“You’re in my bed,” Nanase says, grinning.

Toukai knows, sadly. “I just need a minute before I get up. That’s all.”

“Hm, alright! Normally I’d just stay here for another hour, but I really have to go shower. Have anything you want for breakfast, I don’t mind.” Nanase kisses Toukai on the cheek, then disappears for the shower before Toukai has recovered enough to say anything.

He’s never drinking again.


End file.
